Shuichi's Mistake Youko's Revenge
by divine dragoon girl 1
Summary: Shuichi messes up and lets Youko lose now he's going to take his revenge on the world warning NOT FOR KUWABARA LOVERS! 1 curse word, in american... MANY curse words in jappanese! YAY! (note: im insane!) WOOHOO!
1. WHAT!

SHUICHI'S MISTAKE AND YOUKO'S REVENGE  
  
BY: Divine Dragoon Girl 1  
  
*Special Thanks to Kamylle* Divine Dragoon Girl 1: In this fan fiction, when Shucihi thinks, it will represented by âE~..âE , and when Youko thinks, it will be represented by ~..~ . Please read and review her stories as well as mine. Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO.  
  
Chapter one: WHAT!  
  
It was a beautiful day, the birds singing, and everywhere there were butterflies. And in his garden, working peacefully on a bed of velvety roses, was the gorgeous red head Shucihi Minamino. He looked up, his vibrant emerald eyes gleaming in the sun. The expression on his face, though usually peaceful, was now hardened, as if he were in pain.  
  
âE~ Shut up, Youko! âE, Shucihi yelled in his mind. ~Why donâEt you let me help you with those roses, Shucihi? You're doing it all wrong! ~, Youko replied in what must have been the calmest voice in all Ningenkai. âE~ Why wonâEt I let you take over? Because youâEll take us to Makai, that's why! âE, Shucihi said calming down a little. ~Would I?~ âE~Yes, you would!! I know you better than you think I do!âE, ~It hurts to know that you donâEt trust me to just plant some simple roses, did you know that, Shucihi?~, âE~FINE, FINE!!! ,But only for a few minutes. Is that understood?âE, ~Why, yes. Of course. You can trust me, by all means.~  
  
And so Shucihi closed his eyes and the two souls switched control of the body. When his eyes finally opened up again, the soft glimmer was gone, and now there was a cold, emotionless glint in them. A grin spread across his soft features. His eyes sharpened.  
  
âE?Foolish boy!âE?, He sneered in a monotone voice. âE?Did you think that I would keep my word? Now your world shall pay for your mistake!!âE?  
  
âE~You wouldn't! âE, Shucihi yelled  
  
âE Oh! But I would! âE?  
  
And at that he leapt from the garden, heading toward the heavily populated city.  
  
Divine Dragoon Girl 1: What havoc will Youko reek in the city? How will Shucihi get his body back? Review and find out! Give me some ideas on what he should destroy and you shall get credit! And a Kurama plushy! :: Cuddles one of many Kurama plushies ::  
  
  
-Denise Pitt 


	2. Crap!

Ddg1: Okay!! I GOT FANS!! WOO HOO! Well, for my beloved fans, I will continue! My list of beloved fans:  
  
Evil Towel  
  
Ku-Chan  
  
Pimmy- chan  
  
Crystal Soul (log in next time you review, Joey)  
  
Princess-Meru  
  
Chi Devil  
  
Kamylle  
  
I LOVE YOU!! (Not that way, hentai!) Well.... OH!! Almost forgot! *passes out Kurama plushies to Beloved Fans* and the thought thing is the last time.... hopefully without the weird signs.....  
  
Disclaimer: *sob* STOP MAKING ME SAY THESE HORRID WORDS!!! I. DON'T. OWN. YU YU HAKUSHO. BAKAS. *sob* WAAAAAHHH!!!! BAKA NO CREEPY LITTLE LAWER THINGYS!! *a special thank to Kamylle* ______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2: CRAP!!!! (Nice title, ne?) ______________________________________________________________________  
  
As we last left off, Youko was leaving to go and destroy the city.....  
  
"Heh heh heh! What should I destroy first, Shuuichi-kun?" Youko was sitting in a tree, surveying his options.  
  
'Nothing!! Give me back my body!! And don't call me 'kun'!!' Shuuichi yelled at Youko. 'Darn it!! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you! TEMEE!! Why was I so stupid?! KUSO!!'  
  
"Oh, will you SHUT UP!!" Suddenly Youko had an idea. "Oi, Shuuichi-kun, I know just what to destroy first! Wanna know?"  
  
'What?' Shuuichi asked in a scarred yet o so annoyed voice.  
  
Youko gets a VERY menacing look on his face. "School"  
  
And just as luck would have it, it was a school day...  
  
At the school  
  
"I wonder were Shuuichi is today?"  
  
"Yeah, it's not like him to miss school"  
  
"Oh, I hope Shuuichi isn't sick!"  
  
On and on, the girls go. Each and every one. All obsessed about the 'perfect' Shuuichi Minamino, and the fact that he wasn't at school.  
  
Little did they Know, he was coming, and that he wasn't exactly 'him self'. Soon, yes, soon they'd see...  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Ddg1: CLIFFY!! I want my Beloved Fans to vote on what should happen, please? Your choices are:  
  
a.) Youko kills all the fan girls  
  
b.) Youko destroys the school  
  
c.) Youko kills fan girls then destroys school  
  
d.) Youko destroys school then kills fan girls or  
  
e.) I discontinue this fic (I'll kill you if you pick this one)  
  
I'm SO evil!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Oh, r/r please!! Ja ne! 


	3. Blood, screams and explosions

Ddg1: WO!!!! O.O That's a lotta reviews! OH! I love you guys! (again, not that way, you sicko!) Aw, man, when I said destroy the fan girls, I meant the stupid ditzes that follow him around school. I can't destroy my fellow fan girls! `Cause, if I did, who would I argue with over who gets Kurama? Well, here's the response to the pole:  
  
A.) **  
  
B.) ****  
  
C.) *******  
  
D.) *  
  
E.) ~good reviewers! I don't have to kill you. ~  
  
So, I guess I kill the fan girls THEN destroy the school... either way, I'm happy. Hmm.... my list of Beloved Fans you say? Yes oh master reader! They are:  
  
Evil Towel Kamylle Pimmy-chan Likki Shining Charizard Ellen Angiline Hiei's girl892 Foxy Hieikoibito Fire Gemron Yayo Hiten1 Princess-Meru Sycogerl64  
  
I'm SO happy! I... I.... I'm gonna get on with the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: GOOD FRICKIN' GOD!!!!! I DON'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!!! BAKAS!!  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Blood, Screams and Explosions!  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
*On the roof of the school*  
  
Upon the roof of the school, the red head lied, his eyes glinted with menace. And then, he spoke aloud, seemingly to himself, since no one was on the rooftop with him.  
  
"Hmm.... Shuuichi-kun, how should I destroy all these little ants? There's SO many ways to destroy them... I could slice them all in half with the rose whip... na, too easy... hmm... Death tree? Hmm... no, that wouldn't be fun... I guess I'll just kill them all by hand," said Youko, grinning at the thought of blood covering his hands again. "This will be more fun than usual... since I am in your body, Shuuichi-kun"  
  
'Youko, PLEASE don't! I'm begging you! Come on, think about it! If you were to kill a human, then both of us will get thrown into the jails of Rekai!' Shuuichi begged.  
  
"That's a risk... but I, Youko Kurama, will not get caught. And in the chance that I do get caught, I'll just leave this body and you can take the blame. Heh heh heh!" He shifted a few times, and then got up. "Shall we go now?" And with that, he jumped from the roof.  
  
*On the court yard bellow*  
  
A random girl looks up. "OH MY GOD!!!! SOMEONES JUMPING OFF THE ROOF!!!"  
  
Many faces looked up, and a panic broke loose. But when that person landed, there was no sickening splat, but a light sound of feet. The surrounding kids all stood there in silent shock, a few fainted. When the person looked up, a girl in the crowd broke the silence.  
  
"S... Shuuichi?" She said, recognizing the face of the boy of her dreams. Then, to everyone's disbelief, the boy stuck his hand through her stomach. Then, pulling it out, he said, "No, not quite, but close enough." The girl fell to the ground, dead. And all around, the crowd gasped in horror, then, again, a panic broke loose, but instead of fear for the boy, it was fear OF the boy.  
  
He smirked. "Yes, run little ants, run. You'll be dead soon enough."  
  
Then, with amazing speed and accuracy, he killed the kids, one by one. With each death, his smirk grew, his face showing great amusement.  
  
Soon the courtyard of the school was strewn with dead bodies. Most with slit throats, others, the more unlucky ones, had holes in they're stomachs. Then he went inside of the building, killing the teachers (a/n: YAY!! GO YOUKO!!) and students. Making his way through the whole school. Every now and then his victims would yell stuff like:  
  
"WHY, SHUUICHI, WHY!?!?"  
  
"HELP!!! SHUUICHI'S GONE MAD!!!"  
  
And then, they would be silenced, forever. He would grin at them, as they plead for they're lives. And finally, he was at the last person. The principal. He took one look at the bloodied hands and screeched. "Ningen, please do shut up" Youko said in disgust. Then, with a grin, He ripped the ningen's vocal cords out, along with his windpipe. "Well, Shuuichi-kun, looks like I'm done here. Shall I rid the earth of this disgusting 'school'?"  
  
Shuuichi, who had been screaming at the horror of it all, had nothing to say. If he had been in control of the body at that moment, he would have broke down at the thought of all the slaughter he had seen. And it all had been done with HIS hands. He would never forgive Youko for this.  
  
Never.  
  
"I'll take your silence as a yes." He jumped gracefully out of the building, and through the corpses, up to the roof. When he got there, he surveyed the building, calculating how hard to hit it, how to destroy it. Once he was done, he jumped into the air, and slammed his fist into the roof. The building exploded. Literally exploded. "I'm done here. I'll find something less boring to destroy now."  
  
*In Koenma's office*  
  
"KOENMA!!!" A hysterical Botan rushed into the toddler's office. "IT'S KURAMA!!!!! HE'S GONE INSANE!!!!"  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Ddg1: Oi, readers, was that any better? And no, this does not go through my mind every day. Though I would like to kill some people, I ain't gonna. So, longer chappi!! You happy? If you are, review, and tell me how sick of a mind I have. And tell me if you want more or less detail on the killing. And no, I've never killed anyone. Bakas. ARIGATOU, MY BELOVED FANS!!! KEEP REVIEWING!!! This time, I'm handing out... YOUKO PLUSHIES! JA!! 


	4. Why Kurama?

Ddg1: I'm LOVED!!! I have such loyal fans and friends! Oh, and in the last chapter, I said 'oi', and it means 'hey', but it's only used by guys in Japan. Well, I'm a tomboy, is that good enough? Well, I'm gonna do the usual fan list! And a reminder, you're only on the list if you reviewed the last chapter, okay? My Beloved Fans are:  
  
Pimmy-Chan Fire Gemron 1slylittleangel Foxy Yayo netta1029 Julia Ramberg Likki Evil Towel black kaze kitsune Princess-Meru Toki Mirage Agent Dark Moose sailorearth1023 kaikeiblader  
  
I LOVE YOU!!! (You guys REALLY need to wipe those sick thoughts outta your heads) Heres your Youko plushies!!! :: Hands out adorable little Youko plushies:: Kawaii, ne? So, on with the ficci!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
chapter four: Why Kurama?  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
"KOENMA!!!" A hysterical Botan rushed into the toddler's office. "IT'S KURAMA!!! HE'S GONE INSANE!!"  
  
Koenma looked at Botan as if SHE were insane. "Botan, that's impossible, Kurama's the sanest person I know!"  
  
"I'm not lying! He just killed his entire school!" Botan said in a whisper. She was shaking madly, looking as if she were about to cry, but she, with her last shred of dignity, kept herself from crying.  
  
"HE WHAT?!?" It was Koenma's turn to be hysterical now. "OH MY GOD!! OH NO! OH NO!! FATHER'S GONNA KILL ME!!" Starts imagining the spankings he'll get. "And.... I'll... have to put Kurama.... in... jail. Why? Why is it that it had to be Kurama?! He's the brains of the rei kai tantei!  
  
Why couldn't it have been Hiei?" Is now running around in circles.  
  
"Shouldn't we stop him?" Botan said, still scarred.  
  
Koenma stops running in circles, and comes back to his senses. "OF COURSE WE SHOULD!!! OGRE!?"  
  
Gorge the ogre runs in. "Yes, Koenma sir?"  
  
"Get Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara in here, NOW!!!" Regains his composer.  
  
"Yes, Koenma sir!!" Runs outta the room.  
  
*20 minutes later*  
  
Kuwabara comes stumbling into the room. "Did I miss anything!?" Falls flat on his face, earning a snicker from Hiei and Yusuke.  
  
"Baka" Hiei snickered.  
  
"Boys.... I have some really bad news...." Koenma said.  
  
Kuwabara gets up off the ground. "Yeah, what?"  
  
"Yeah, spit it out, pacifier breath!" Said an annoyed Yusuke. "You dragged me outta school, and now Keiko's gonna kill me! I would at least like to know what I'm getting killed for!!"  
  
"... It's Kurama..." Koenma said in barley a whisper.  
  
At that, Hiei's ears pricked up. "Yeah, what about Kurama?"  
  
"... He... he... killed all his class mates... teachers... and blew up his school..."  
  
"HE WHAT?!" Was Yusuke's and Kuwabara's response, while Hiei just did his trademark "Hn".  
  
"And since he's a demon, and demons aren't allowed to kill humans, you'll have to capture him." Koenma said, not daring to look up at them.  
  
"I knew that fox couldn't keep up the charade" Hiei said. "And now he's got himself in deep trouble. Baka kitsune."  
  
"... Well... You better go get him before more innocent people die..." Koenma murmured.  
  
And after a few sad looks, they set off to find the crazed kitsune.  
  
*A random part of the city*  
  
A woman was dropped from bloody hands. She was dead. Then the owner of those bloody hands started to laugh quietly to himself.  
  
"Soon this 'city' shall be bare of all life... then I shall go to the next.... and the next. The whole world shall soon be nothing more than a bath of blood... my bath." (a/n: a little corny, I know.. but work with me here. I'm on a bit of a writers block) Youko said with a tone of amusement in his voice.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Ddg1: Man... I wrote this as fast as I could, so be happy!! I don't have much to say right now.. IDEAS!!! PLEASE!! so far, only my first reviewer, Evil Towel, has given me any. And, as a special request from her(you're a girl, right?), I will be passing out.... HIEI PLUSHIES!!! AND they're life- sized!! :: Huggles life-sized Hiei plushy:: 


	5. Death

Ddg1: Oi, I'm back! Hmm? Not that many reviews this time... *starts crying* WAAA!!!!! *stops crying* Well, I guess the last chappi did kinda suck... ^__^' ... I had writers block!! *starts crying again*??????: God, not this again...  
  
Ddg1: AHH! *turns around* Oh, it's only you, Kohaku.... How'd you get here? This is my private hideout...  
  
Kohaku: Really... Well, I just followed you...  
  
Ddg1: I'll let you stay if you do the fan list..  
  
Kohaku: I wouldn't have left anyways...  
  
Foxy  
  
Fire Gemron  
  
sailorearth1023  
  
Yayo  
  
ty  
  
Princess-Meru  
  
There, happy? *starts laughing at how small the list is, this time* what'd you do?! Tell a joke!?  
  
Ddg1: RRR!! SHUT IT!!! *Turns into half-vampire form and pounces on him*  
  
Kohaku: *Turns into full-vampire form, and fights back*  
  
Both: *continue fighting*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own yu yu Hakusho... kisama.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter five: DEATH!!!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
*somewhere in the city*  
  
Dead bodies were strewn everywhere. On the street, in cars, in the buildings and apartments. Everywhere. There could still be heard the screams of people, but, the screams would always be cut short, then a thump as the owner of the voice fell to the ground. Dead. Then a red blur would flit through. Then the blur of red stopped, turning out to be a red-headed boy. He then spoke.  
  
"Heh heh heh! This was faster than I thought... but... why can't I find that stupid spirit detective...?"  
  
'Because they're hunting you, baka!' Shuuichi yelled inside his head. 'Why else? Now, Youko, GIVE ME MY BODY BACK!!'  
  
"pest..." Starts walking towards the other part of town, eyes flashing with malice.  
  
*the other part of town*  
  
"he's coming, detective." Hiei said, his jagan faintly glowing from beneath its cover. "And he doesn't seem himself... he's... cold.."  
  
"well, then why doesn't he buy a jacket?" Kuwabara said clueless.  
  
"Baka, that's not what I meant! As in, He has no heart!" Hiei growled, annoyed by the ningens stupidity.  
  
"Then how is he still alive?" Again, Kuwabara.  
  
Hiei starts to get angry, so Yusuke steps in to play referee. "Hiei, you know he's a baka, so why do you even try to explain?"  
  
Bad move. Kuwabara gets angry at the spirit detective, and starts chasing him around.  
  
Then, a familiar, yet unfamiliar voice sounded from above them.  
  
"I knew you'd be here..."  
  
Hiei's head snapped upward, his ruby eyes meeting emerald ones. "Kitsune..."  
  
At hearing the voice, the two humans stopped quarreling, and snapped they're heads up at it also.  
  
"Kurama... " Yusuke said. "Why did you kill all those people?"  
  
A smirk broke across Kurama's face. "Because, they were annoying  
  
me."  
  
A shocked expression came over the detective's face. The Kurama he knew would never do such a thing, let alone smirk about it.  
  
"Just like that idiot beside you.." And, in a flash of speed, Kurama had drawn his rose whip, and killed Kuwabara. "Much better"  
  
Yusuke stood there, a look of horror on his face. ".. Kuwabara..." He whispered. Then he looked up at Kurama, tears filling his eyes. "How could you?!"  
  
"Easy, I just swung my rose whip at him, and slit his neck." Kurama said, looking rather pleased with himself. "Any more stupid questions, detective?"  
  
Yusuke stood there in disbelief. His friend and rival had just been killed by someone that he had thought to be his partner. And that person was standing above him, thinking it to be amusing. rage boiled up inside him, and he jumped at Kurama, spirit gun at the ready.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Kohaku: *sitting on top of Ddg1, who was apparently knocked out* As you can see, the little half-breed is unable to talk right now, and I found these huge Hiei dolls in the corner, and a note is tacked on to them... it says to hand them out to the fans... *hands Hiei dolls out* Well, there you go...  
  
Ddg1: *starts to wake up* oww.... why does my head hurt so much...?  
  
Kohaku: umm... *hits Ddg1 over the head, knocking her out, again* heh heh... *sees another note on the floor* Oro? *picks it up and reads it* O.o.... wo.. Never saw that coming... umm.... review if you wanna find out what it says!! 


	6. Yusuke fights Kurama

Kohaku: well, before I tell you what the note says, I'm gonna say the fan list...  
  
Evil Towel  
  
Lady Lanet  
  
Blue Marshmallows  
  
Foxy  
  
Sycogerl64 (I'M HONORED!)  
  
ShadowCat  
  
Princess-Meru  
  
Ryuu Ie Mizishi  
  
Yayo  
  
Fire Gemron  
  
Fox Girl1  
  
Inuyasha-Yoko Kurama/Kirby (Its humor, `cause 1.) Kuwabara dies and 2).  
  
I have a sick sense of humor)  
  
sailorearth1023  
  
black kaze kitsune  
  
Liu  
  
netta1029  
  
Kamylle aka Jaiel (changed your name, eh?)  
  
Pimmy-Chan  
  
And now, what you've all been waiting for, the note!! *reads aloud a poem written about himself and how much Ddg1 loves him* Apparently, this came from her diary... heh heh heh... I HAVE A FAN!!!  
  
Ddg1: *Wakes up, because he's being really loud* ... Why are you yelling? .... and why are you sitting on my back.... And... *sees a note in his hand that looks familiar* WHAT ARE YOU READING?!?! *knocks him off*  
  
Kohaku: *lands on back, but quickly gets up* Hee hee! I'm reading this! *Waves note in front of Ddg1's face*  
  
Ddg1: *looks as if she saw a ghost* you didn't! *blushing*  
  
Kohaku: I did!! *big smile on face* so, how `bout a kiss? *grinning*  
  
Ddg1: *blushing redder than a tomato* Uhh... *starts backing away*  
  
Kohaku: *starts walking forward, grinning ear to ear*  
  
Ddg1: *starts running*  
  
Kohaku: *follows, grin growing, if that's possible*  
  
Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. YU. YU. HAKUSHO. TEMEE!  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter six: Yusuke fights Kurama  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Yusuke was about to tackle Kurama, when Kurama sidestepped, and watched as Yusuke fell pitifully to the ground, letting a small chuckle of amusement escape his lips. "Did you think you could have hit me?" He asked in a mocking tone. "Why, that baka on the ground" motions toward the dead Kuwabara "would have had a better chance of hitting me!"  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!!" Yusuke yelled, as he powered up his spirit gun.  
  
"I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!! SPIRIT GUN!!!" Yusuke fired his spirit gun at Kurama, who simply sidestepped, again. The stray bullet exploded into a nearby abandoned building.  
  
"This is quite amusing... I may keep you alive a while longer..." Said the murderous kitsune. Then he started to whirl his rose whip above his head, grinning. "This shall be the most fun I've had in sixteen years!"  
  
At that, a thought sparked in Hiei's mind. 'What did he mean by 'the most fun in sixteen years'?' Hiei thought about this for a little, all the while, Yusuke and Kurama were fighting, rose whip slicing through the air, Yusuke barely dodging. Spirit gun blasting, Kurama gracefully sidestepping. A battle that was pretty much pointless. Even Yusuke knew he could not win against the battle wise kitsune.  
  
But, being one of the most stubborn people around, he refused to give up, no matter what the odds.  
  
Kurama, who was quite amused, kept toying with Yusuke.  
  
All the while, Shuuichi was cheering on Yusuke, even though he knew Youko was but toying with him. He would not give up on the hope that the spirit detective would win. That he would maybe even get control of his own body once again, even if it meant rotting away in the prisons of Rekai.  
  
Hiei finally ended his thought, with the only answer possible: It was Youko.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Ddg1: HELP!!! *is running, still with a deep blush*  
  
Kohaku: C'mon!! Just one kiss?!  
  
Ddg1: *still running at top speed, which happens to be extremely fast, with the fact she's half vampire* NONONONONONONONONO!!!!!  
  
Kohaku: *gets an idea* (Why didn't I think of that earlier?!) *Turns in to full-vampire form, and zooms right in front of Ddg1, who rams right into his arms* Got`cha! *Kisses Ddg1 right on the lips*  
  
Ddg1: O.O *pulls free of him.* HENTIA!! *SLAP!!!!* HMPH! *is twitching with anger, and blushing at the same time*  
  
Kohaku: *Hand mark on face* It was worth the pain...  
  
Ddg1: JERK!!! *Starts beating the crap outta Kohaku*  
  
Kohaku: *On the ground, being beating to a bloody pulp* R&R!!! ^__^' 


	7. Yusuke, RETREAT!

Ddg1: HOY! I'm back!! Happy? Better be! ^__^  
  
Kohaku: I'm not... *bruises and cuts all over him from the tag team butt kicking he took from Ddg1 and Pimmy-Chan*  
  
Ddg1: Why are you still here?!  
  
Kohaku: Dunno, bored, I guess...  
  
Ddg1: What ever... DO THE FAN LIST!!!!! *evil face*  
  
Kohaku: O.O YES MA'AM!!  
  
netta1029  
  
Maruken  
  
Dark Dragon34  
  
trueyamigirlfriend  
  
Foxy  
  
Yayo  
  
Fire Gemron  
  
sailorearth1023  
  
Lady Lanet  
  
Pimmy-Chan  
  
Princess-Meru  
  
Evil Towel  
  
(I know there's more, but, the 'parental controls' are going berserk and won't let me see my own reviews!!)  
  
DONE!!  
  
Ddg1: Good boy! *pats his head*  
  
Kohaku: ^__^ Will you kiss me now?  
  
Ddg1: Nope!  
  
Kohaku: Dang... -.-  
  
Ddg1: On with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Yu Yu Hakusho, but, sadly enough, I don't...  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter seven: Yusuke, RETREAT!!  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Hiei suddenly realized that they'd have to come up with a plan, tell Koenma that Kurama wasn't insane, and before all that, save Yusuke's skin. This was not going to be easy...  
  
Youko raised his rose whip, preparing for the final blow. ~I'm getting bored with him....~ He swung the rose whip at Yusuke, but, to his utter amazement, Yusuke had disappeared ~what the....?!~  
  
*Outside the city*  
  
Hiei came to a stop, Yusuke in his arms. "That was close, detective." He put the hanyou down. "You should be more careful, you would be dead right now if it weren't for me, you know?"  
  
Yusuke, who had been expecting to be sliced in half, looked at Hiei. "eh... thanks.... I guess...."  
  
"Well... c'mon!" Hiei motioned for Yusuke to get up, and head for the portal that they had come through.  
  
A puzzled look came onto the spirit detectives face. "What do ya mean 'c'mon'?" He asked, a little shocked that Hiei, of all people, would suggest for him to go to Koenma's office.  
  
Hiei got an annoyed look on his face. "Don't ask questions! Just come on, before I lose my temper!"  
  
"Okay, okay! Geez! You don't have to yell!" Yusuke said, getting to his feet. "I'm coming! God..."  
  
The two remaining Rekai Tantei jumped through the portal, which closed the second they were through it.  
  
*in the city*  
  
"I shall just have to kill him some other time..." Youko said, his voice flattened into a monotone, never showing emotion, much like his eyes.  
  
Shuuichi cried triumphantly. 'YES! Yusuke escaped! You couldn't kill him!'  
  
"No, I couldn't, but, there are many more that I can." He smirked. He then he jumped from the building that he and Yusuke had fought atop, and went looking for the few survivors.  
  
*Koenma's office*  
  
Yusuke walked in casually, following Hiei.  
  
"Hey! Urameshi! What took you so long?"  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Ddg1: CLIFFY!! CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY!!! *dancing around*  
  
Kohaku: *looks miserable* Great... just great.... WHOEVER GAVE HER THE POPTARTS AND PIXY STIX SHALL DIE!!! *is flattened to the ground by Ddg1, who is now bouncing off the walls* Oww...  
  
Ddg1: CLIFFY!!!! REVIEW!!! CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY!!! 


	8. Really?

Ddg1: O.O PIXY STIX!!!!! CAKE ICEING!!!!! *grabs for them*  
  
Kohaku: OH NO YOU DON'T!!! *snatches them*  
  
Ddg1: *puppy dog eyes* Sugar? Pwease?  
  
Kohaku: *looks away* NO!!  
  
Ddg1: PWEASE?!?! *Bottom lip starts to quiver* pwease Kohaku-kun?  
  
Kohaku: NO!! AND THAT'S FINAL!!  
  
Ddg1: *Suddenly goes into half vampire form* RRRRRR!! THEN I'LL BEAT IT OUTTA YOU!!!!  
  
Kohaku: O.O ....  
  
*VIOLENCE!!!! BEATING!!!*  
  
Ddg1: now, recite the fan list! *sitting on top of Kohaku's back*  
  
Kohaku: ... oww... yes ma'am..  
  
trueyamigirlfriend  
  
Princess-Meru  
  
black kaze kitsune  
  
Katyfoxdemon2  
  
Fox Girl1  
  
Akiko Kimora  
  
Maruken  
  
... oww....  
  
Ddg1: good... FICCY!! NOW!!  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!! ... But, I do own Kohaku... poor me....  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 8: Really?  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hey! Urameshi! What took you so long?" Came the unmistakable voice of Kuwabara as they entered the toddler's office. "I've been waiting here for hours!"  
  
"It was only fifteen minutes!" Said an obviously annoyed Koenma. "He's been complaining the whole time!" Koenma said, turning to Yusuke and Hiei. "... Why are you two back yet, anyways?"  
  
Yusuke looked at Hiei. "Ask him, not me...."  
  
Hiei grunted a 'hn,' then told what he had found out. "It's Youko."  
  
Koenma looked at him oddly. "What do you mean by that?" Kuwabara was now complaining again, as usual. "WILL YOU SHUT UP?!?!" Koenma yelled. "I'LL SEND YOU TO THE AFTER LIFE!!!!" He was in the baka's face, some how managing to keep his binky in.  
  
"EEP!!" Kuwabara squeaked, then hid behind Yusuke.  
  
Hiei snickered in the corner. "hn, baka no DEAD ningen."  
  
"WHAT'D YOU SAY, SHRIMP!?!?"  
  
"I said you were a baka, fool."  
  
Before Kuwabara could argue back, Yusuke intervened. "CHILDREN!! will you two stop fighting?!"  
  
"This DEAD ningen ain't worth my time." Said then he turned back to Koenma. "As I was about to say before I was so rudely interrupted.." shoots a death glare at Kuwabara. "It is Youko doing the killing, Shuuichi has NOT gone crazy."  
  
"I knew that already." said Koenma.  
  
"Then you know that your detective doesn't stand a chance against him?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"THEN WHY IN THE SEVEN HELLS DID YOU SEND HIM AFTER YOUKO?!?!?!" He grabbed Koenma by the collar of his outfit and pulled him to face level.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara watched this. Both snickered.  
  
"WELL?!?!" Hiei yelled into Koenma's ear.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Kohaku: A cliffy?!  
  
Ddg1: YUP! ^^  
  
Kohaku: -.- .... Hey, what are those? *points to a corner of the room*  
  
Ddg1: ...... KURAMA DOLLS!!!!! *leaps onto pile of Kurama dolls*  
  
Kohaku: -.-;;;;; ..... A KUWABARA PUNCHING BAG?!?!? SWEET!!! *Starts  
  
knocking the crap outta the punching bag*  
  
both: ^^ THANKS FANS!!! REVIEW!!! JA NE!!! 


End file.
